


Boleto hacia la gloria

by EreBell



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on Fanfics, Attack on-no Songfics, Crime, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreBell/pseuds/EreBell
Summary: Connie era un niño a la deriva, su único consuelo era tener un nombre y un apellido. Al final de su tormento creyó tener una gran vida, hasta que aquella sonrisa pícara le demostrará lo equivocado que estaba.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer





	Boleto hacia la gloria

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Agradecería que no copiaran ni re-subieran a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.
> 
> Después de 2 años, he corregido y editado este songfic. Fue publicado el 04-13-18 en la plataforma de Fanfiction.
> 
> Advertencias:
> 
> Descripción de actividades ilegales. Recuerden, esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas.
> 
> Este fanfic pertenece al concurso Attack on NO-Songfics de la página de facebook: Attack on Fanfics.
> 
> Canción: Prófugos/Soda Stereo
> 
> Personaje: Connie
> 
> Agradecimientos a: MagiAllie, quien me orientó y me dio consejos para la personalidad de Connie en la primera versión. Las correcciones corrieron a mi cargo.

El motor del deportivo negro "ronroneó como un gatito", mientras el velocímetro marcaba los 100 k/h. Aún sentía la sensación de cosquilleo en sus manos, estaban húmedas por el sudor. Aferró el volante y el cuero con el que estaba recubierto crujió, sin más, pisó el acelerador. El sol quemaba sus hombros y brazos, sus labios estaban resecos al igual que aquel desierto por el que atravesaban.

Se acomodó las gafas oscuras con un lento movimiento de su mano, olfateó una vez más aquel delicioso y dulce aroma de perfume. Giró su cabeza hacia el asiento del copiloto para contemplar a su acompañante, su largo cabello castaño era una maraña alborotada por el viento, se movía libremente en todas direcciones, como si tuviera vida propia. La chiquilla se sintió observada y, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos, le regresó la mirada esbozando una sonrisa coqueta.

—Connie, mira al frente, odiaría tener que caminar en la mitad de la nada.

Su suave timbre de voz lo sumergió en ese mundo personal donde sus pensamientos se transformaron en el yugo de sus pesares, estar en esta situación le era irreal.

Tenía diez años cuando su madre finalmente sucumbió ante aquella enfermedad que la postró en cama por más de dos años. Ambos vivían en una pequeña ciudad que parecía olvidada por la gracia de Dios; los más afortunados podían huir y hacer su vida en la próspera ciudad vecina, mientras que, personas de su clase, apenas sobrevivían el día con migas de pan. Eran unos marginados que intentaban salir adelante con lo poco que tenían y la caridad de los vecinos.

Gracias a que su madre era una hábil costurera, se hizo de muchas amigas, las cuales de vez en cuando veían por ellos. Sin embargo, cuanto esta murió, no hubo quien se hiciera cargo de él; su padre los abandonó apenas nació y como desconocía la existencia de más familiares, el estado tomó su custodia para olvidarlo en el orfanato de la ciudad.

Era una institución católica, por lo que no resultó raro que después de su pequeña entrevista con la madre superiora, terminara parado a mitad del patio bajo los abrasadores rayos del sol para purgar su pecado. Tan solo era un niño que no comprendía el por qué estaba mal robar, menos cuando la razón de hacerlo, casi todos los días, fue el ayudar a su madre. Ese se convirtió el menor de sus castigos y el inicio de una vida de tormento.

Un buen día estaba con la cabeza clavada en la pila bautismal, recibiendo uno de los tantos sacramentos reglamentarios, y al siguiente, estaba tomando clases de catecismo para comer y beber del cuerpo y la sangre de cristo. Lo odiaba y no era porque su madre hubiera sido una blasfema, al contrario, en muchas ocasiones, cuando esta se quebraba hallándose sola en su habitación, la veía orar a Dios desde su escondite favorito. Pese a eso, ella nunca le inculcó las formalidades religiosas y él no lo vio como una necesidad; sabía preparar sopa, cómo quitarle las manchas de suciedad a la ropa, incluso sabía la dosis correcta de los medicamentos que su madre debía tomar en las noches en las que deliraba presa de la fiebre. Eso era lo único que le importaba.

Su educación no estaba obligada, o eso fue lo que él quiso creer; naturalmente debía asistir a clases, como todos los niños de su edad. De lunes a sábado, apenas iniciaba el día, su presencia era requerida en uno de los edificios contiguos, el cual fungía como escuela primaria. Y no solo tenía un itinerario escolar, sino también actividades recreativas, como danza o educación física.

—¿De nuevo saltándote las clases, Springer?

Su odiosa voz le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Yo, bueno... ahm, tengo algo de fiebre —titubeó, mientras ponía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Observó como aquel grandulón bajó de un salto de los lavabos, en donde había esperado a que saliera del cubículo del baño—. Es raro verte tan solo por aquí, Franz, ¿adoptaron a todos tus amigos menos a ti? —Dejó escapar una risa burlona.

—No seas estúpido —se acercó intimidante hasta él—, yo me ordenaré para el sacerdocio...

—Entonces vete a rezar —le dijo al tiempo que hacía un ademán con la mano para que se esfumara, interrumpiendo la explicación del contrario—, o nunca serás tan bueno como yo. —habló con un sutil matiz presumido mientras intentó seguir su camino silbando una melodía pegajosa.

Franz se coloreó de rojo, molesto por las palabras de aquel chiquillo frente a sus ojos.

—Connie, Connie, Connie —el mayor canturreó con esa voz extraña, con la que no se podía saber si estaba molesto o simplemente lo tachaba de idiota—, no me gusta ese tono con el que me hablas, te has ganado una buena reprimenda —le palmeó la cabeza con fuerza—, por no respetar a tus mayores.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo salir a un grupo de cinco niños, más o menos de la misma edad que él. En cuanto lo rodearon, entendió cuál iba a ser su destino; lo sabía, siempre era lo mismo. No solo tenía que soportar las tundas que le daban las monjas cuando se negaba a hacerles caso, sino que también debía aguantar los golpes de Franz, quien se encargó de enseñarle cuál sería su posición desde que pisó aquel lugar.

Connie creció en las calles, siempre estuvo dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien fuera. Sin embargo, su adversario le superaba, no solo en altura, también en número, porque no era propio de aquel joven ensuciarse las manos. La mayor parte del tiempo sobornaba a los demás con dulces, juguetes u otro tipo de favores para que hicieran lo que les ordenaba.

Hecho un ovillo sobre las baldosas blancas del baño, cubrió su cabeza con los brazos, mientras recibía la lluvia de patadas por parte de sus compañeros, sin dejar de escuchar las sonoras carcajadas del mayor. Se maldijo una y otra vez por no ser más grande, más fuerte, por no tener el poder para salir de aquel infierno. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior para evitar gritar o gemir de dolor más de la cuenta, ya que, entre más se resistiera o demostrara su debilidad, iba a ser peor.

—¡Paren! ¡Paren! —Escuchó gritar al niño que se quedó en la puerta a montar guardia—, ¡ahí viene la enfermera!

De inmediato, todos dejaron de golpearlo. Franz se apresuró a levantarlo y cuando la mujer entró, fingió limpiarle las rodillas.

—¡Ahí estás! —La enfermera dio un chillido de susto cuando lo vio sangrando del labio—, ¡¿qué fue lo que te pasó?! —Corrió para cubrirle la boca con un pañuelo de tela.

—Lo encontramos así —Franz puso una cara de compungido cuando pasaron por su lado al salir—, parece que se mareó y cayó.

—¡Dios mío! Connie, amor —las gentiles manos femeninas lo examinaron un poco más a la luz del exterior—. ¡Mira nada más lo que te hiciste!

—Enfermera Carla, Connie estará bien, ¿verdad? —Franz musitó con fingida preocupación. Los demás niños bajaron la mirada apenados.

—¡Por supuesto! —alegó optimista—, en primer lugar, si no hubieras salido por tu cuenta, nada de esto habría pasado. —Regañó a Connie con ese dulce tono de voz, mientras lo empujó con gentileza por la espalda.

—Pero un buen día de estos... haré que no vuelvan a abrir su maldita boca. —Connie murmuró con enojo al tiempo que escupió la sangre que sorbió de su labio roto.

—¡Muchachito! ¿Qué es esa forma de hablar? —Carla volvió a reprenderlo—. Además, no tienes idea de cuán preocupada estaba por ti cuando encontré tu cama vacía. —Lo tomó por la oreja para llevarlo de vuelta hasta la enfermería; fue un agarre firme, pero no doloroso, ella nunca les hacía daño.

Carla era el único ángel que vivía en aquel lugar, siempre tan cariñosa, tan alegre, tan dispuesta a ayudarle, en ella se podía percibir un cálido amor maternal.

De vuelta en la enfermería, reposaba los nuevos golpes, ahora con una bandita adhesiva en el labio inferior. Luego de un largo sermón de parte de Carla por haberse metido en problemas, intentó dormir, sin embargo, los chillidos provenientes de la cama contigua no se lo permitían.

—¡Carajo! ¡¿Quieres callarte?! —exclamó a los gritos colocándose su almohada sobre la cabeza. Nada cambió, los sollozos no se detuvieron—. ¡Arg! ¡Qué te calles! —Se levantó abruptamente al mismo tiempo que descorrió la cortina que los dividía.

En aquella cama había un pequeño montículo cubierto por completo con la sábana blanca, este se movía al son de cada sollozo.

—¡Ey! ¡Cállate! —Connie le dio un buen golpe, directo a lo que creyó que era su cabeza.

—¡Ay! —Escuchó la queja mientras se masajeaba su adolorida mano. No obstante, la criatura siguió sollozando.

—Dije, ¡ _cállate_! —Le quitó la sábana de encima con ímpetu. Una pequeña niña lo miró con el ceño enfurruñado; su cabello era una maraña castaña, su rostro un asco, lleno de mocos y lágrimas—. ¡Cállate! —le gritó a la cara. La niña no se intimidó.

—¡Tengo hambre! —respondió en el mismo tono de voz irritado.

Connie se quedó pasmado, nunca se imaginó que alguien como ella lloraría por alimento en lugar de hacerlo por la situación en la que se encontraba. Muchos niños pequeños lloriqueaban por atención o porque querían a su mamá. Sus ojitos cafés lo seguían mirando con atención, goterones salados escurrían por aquellas mejillas rojas, respiraba turbada presa del sentimiento.

—Si te doy mi comida, ¿prometes dejarme dormir? —Refunfuñó. La pequeña asintió con un exagerado movimiento de cabeza.

Connie se estiró hasta alcanzar la mesita comedor cerca de su cama. La hora del almuerzo ya había terminado, pero la enfermera tuvo la amabilidad de llevarle su ración de comida en aquella bandeja, la cual ahora era ofrecida a la extraña niña, quien rápidamente redujo a nada los alimentos.

—¡Quiero más! —Mostró los platos vacíos.

—¡¿Qué?! Si te acabas de comer toda mi ración. —dijo sorprendido de su tremendo apetito.

—Quiero más... —Puso un mohín infantil, mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¡Bien, bien! —Hizo un ademán con las manos para que se detuviera—, te conseguiré más, solo, no vuelvas a llorar.

Las pequeñas comisuras de sus labios dibujaron una gran sonrisa y bajó con rapidez de la cama para seguirlo.

Connie sabía escabullirse por aquel complejo, conocía los horarios de cada guardia, por lo que podía burlar la estricta vigilancia de las monjas, era pan comido para él. Lo que le resultaba extraño, fue el apego que la chiquilla le tomó, imitaba sus movimientos, como el de aguardar en cada esquina antes de avanzar. No se le despegó ni un solo centímetro.

—¿Me vas a seguir todo el tiempo? —susurró algo molesto.

—¡Sí! —Elevó apenas un tono el timbre de su voz, por lo que Connie le indicó con una seña que guardara silencio. Ella se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué tal si te comes mi comida? —murmuró de forma acusadora.

Llegaron a hurtadillas hasta la cocina. Las novicias se encargaban de los alimentos que se servían tres veces al día en el orfanato y de los aperitivos que iban entre comidas, así que estaban lo bastante ocupadas como para reparar en su presencia.

—¿Con una bandeja de bizcochos será suficiente? —le susurró a la pequeña, esta sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Su camisa se convirtió en un saco para su delicioso motín. Salieron de inmediato dando risitas bajas antes de que se percataran de la ausencia de los bocadillos. Su destino fue uno de los espacios abiertos que ocupaban para las actividades al aire libre, sin supervisión, estaba prohibido permanecer ahí.

Se resguardaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, Connie le entregó los bizcochos y la observó comer. La niña mascó descarada con la boca abierta; si era observador, podía notar uno de sus dientes incisivos partidos, sus mejillas hinchadas y apenas coloreadas de un tono azul-verdoso, típico de los moretones. Ella extendió la mano izquierda para ofrecerle un panecillo, él negó con un movimiento de cabeza y una expresión de asco.

—Soy Sasha, ¿y tú? —habló con la boca llena. Se limpió con la mano la saliva que le escurría por las comisuras de la boca.

—Connie Springer... —dijo pomposo, estaba muy orgulloso de tener nombre y apellido en ese orfanato.

—Es un buen nombre. —Sasha lo elogió con una gran sonrisa.

Connie se quedó a su lado, contemplando su carita angelical llena de migas de pan y restos de chocolate. Le impresionaba la manera en la que engullía cada bocado, como si intentara comer lo que no había comido en años; varios minutos después, justo al haber tragado el último bizcocho, Sasha comenzó a hacer muecas graciosas, mientras apretaba su estómago lo miró como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

— _Oye_ , ¿qué te ocurre ahora? —cuestionó con un poco de nerviosismo en la voz.

—Me duele la barriguita. —Gimoteó doblándose del dolor.

—Basta, basta —trató de cubrirle la boca—, no grites, nos van a descubrir —miró preocupado en todas direcciones cuando la pequeña hizo caso omiso a su petición. Casi podía sentir los azotes en sus manos—. ¡Mira, mira! —Comenzó a hacer morisquetas. Estiró sus orejas, sacó la lengua, incluso se dio leves golpes a la cabeza hasta que a la niña se le escaparon risitas, pero no dejó de presionar su estómago.

—¡Te ves muy tonto! —Lo señaló entre carcajadas con una mano libre.

Pronto también lo imitó, sostuvo las puntas de algunos mechones de cabello por sobre su cabeza para gruñir como si se tratara de un monstruo. Connie se hizo el tonto un poco más, fingiendo que lo asustaba.

—Volvamos —indicó poniéndose en pie—, no quiero preocupar a Carla. —Rió nervioso acariciando la oreja que la mujer le había jalado.

No supo si fue en el instante en que Sasha lo tomó de la mano o desde aquella complicidad de su sonrisa pícara cuando hurtaba comida para ella, pero el vínculo de aquella inusual amistad se hizo bastante fuerte. Tanto, que en muchas ocasiones él debía ser duro y cruel para que regresara a su dormitorio, aun así, a ella no le importaba y lo olvidaba rápidamente para correr a su lado.

—Connie, ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando seas grande? —la pequeña balbuceó con la boca llena de pan, tenía mermelada de fresa por toda la cara.

—¿Yo? —Se señaló el pecho con el pulgar. A pesar del dolor que sentía en su mejilla amoratada, sonrió de medio lado—, obviamente voy a ser millonario, me daré la gran vida —Infló su pecho orgulloso de sí mismo. Sasha abrió grandes los ojos admirada—. ¿Y tú?

Ella dejó de masticar para pensar un poco sobre esa pregunta.

—Yo comeré —dijo finalmente al tiempo que engulló el último trozo de pan ante la mirada perpleja de Connie—. Así es, cuando sea grande comeré todo lo que yo quiera y cuanto quiera —levantó los brazos eufórica—. Comeré pan, sopa, carne, incluso dulces, ¡a la hora que quiera! —Carcajeó con voz maliciosa.

—¡Sasha! —El grito de una de las religiosas encargadas del cuidado de los más pequeños, los hizo saltar del susto—, te busqué por todas partes, ¡pero mira cómo estás! —Le frotó enérgica el rostro con un pañuelo para limpiarla—, ni siquiera es hora del almuerzo. —Miró molesta a Connie, quien actuó desentendido fingiendo admirar el cielo.

—Connie me regaló su ración, no se enoje con él. —Se apresuró a defenderlo, mientras intentaba alejarse de las manos de la mujer.

—Eso también está prohibido —alegó con voz firme—, cada uno recibe su porción y deben comerla —le dio un último vistazo al rostro de la castaña—. _Camina_ , niña. —dijo en tono autoritario. Sasha se despidió del chico con la mano, mientras era llevada, casi a rastras, dentro del edificio.

Esa fue la última vez que vio a su pequeña amiga. Como era de esperarse, Sasha fue adoptada por un buen matrimonio y apartada de aquel fatídico ambiente. Eventualmente ese fue el destino para muchos de los niños a su alrededor, incluyendo a algunos de los bravucones que siempre le golpeaban.

Connie nunca fue bendecido con esa fortuna, tampoco era como si lo estuviera buscando, para él solo existía una madre. Aunque la suya ya no estuviera a su lado, nunca dejó de acariciar su rostro en aquella vieja fotografía, la única que pudo conservar luego de que servicio social lo obligara a dejar lo que alguna vez fue su hogar. No había noche en la que no acunara, muy cerca de su corazón, ese trocito de papel entre sus manos, algunas veces lloraba hasta quedarse dormido, en otras, se la pasaba en vela recordando su voz, sus caricias, o la expresión de su rostro cuando le hablaba con amor.

A los quince años y, bajo ese nuevo sistema de prueba en el que fomentaban el trabajo remunerado, con el fin de apoyarles en estudios superiores y su reinserción social, se dio cuenta que eso no sería para él. No importaba cuánto se esforzara, el estigma de ser el "hijo de nadie" lo perseguía fuera donde fuera, muy pocos querían confiar en él. Quizás su mala fama se la ganaba a pulso, y no le daba vergüenza, tampoco lo negaba, le gustaba tomar lo que no era suyo.

Cuando al fin cumplió la mayoría de edad y salió de ese horrible orfanato, dejando atrás la tutela religiosa, se dedicó a lo que mejor se le daba, ser un delincuente en las calles. Estuvo involucrado en muchos asaltos violentos y a mano armada, pese a eso, nunca pisó la cárcel. Hasta sus veinte años, cuando por un pequeño descuido que lo delató, purgó una pena mínima de seis meses.

Le gustaba presumir lo afortunado que era; sonrió para sí mismo al recordar todos los atracos bien realizados que logró, sin duda era una gran vida y el estar ahora mismo sobre aquella banca del mall de la ciudad, lo comprobaba.

Estiró su cuerpo para relajarse más, su estómago produjo ruidos, se avergonzó un poco cuando la joven a su lado lo miró con un mohín de desagrado. Era consciente que hacia horas no probaba bocado; un poco de tabaco no le vendría mal; metió la mano en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negro en busca de su cajetilla de cigarrillos, se admiró en el reflejo del espejo de la tienda que tenía enfrente, y volvió a sonreír orgulloso. Le gustaba verse ataviado con buena ropa, después de todo, debía lucir bien si quería cometer un delito en un lugar como ese.

Cuando por fin cogió la cajetilla en sus manos, la arrojó al suelo sin más, estaba vacía. Resopló con hastío, mientras llevaba su mano hasta su cabeza para acomodar un poco su cabello, meditando con la mirada al techo.

— _¡No lo puedo creer!_

La sonora y molesta conversación de la chica que pasaba por su lado captó su atención. La siguió con la mirada, su escandalosa voz se mezcló con el bullicio del lugar. En cuanto la perdió de vista entre el gentío, se apresuró a ir en su búsqueda.

Las niñas de la clase alta eran sus favoritas, llevando con descuido el bolso al hombro, hablando por su móvil tan despreocupadas y ajenas a su entorno. Despojarlas de sus pertenencias nunca presentaba problema para él.

Estudió sus movimientos un buen rato para asegurarse que realmente se encuentra sola. Cuando aquella al fin tomó asiento en una de las mesas del área de restaurantes, y colocó sus pertenencias sobre la misma, Connie corrió lo más rápido que pudo para arrebatarle, frente a sus ojos, el bolso y el celular.

— _¡No! ¡Espera!_

Le escuchó gritar tras de sí. Sonrió con malicia al descubrir que le sería imposible darle alcance calzando aquellos zapatos de tacón, nunca conoció a una mujer que fuera tan rápida usando esos costosos zapatos de diseñador. Esa sería otra victoria para él.

—¡Vuelve acá _, maldito ladrón!_

Su voz a la cercanía causó que volteara a verla sin detenerse, ella corría descalza pisándole los talones.

— _¡_ _Que te detengas_ _!_ —gritó con rabia.

—¡Maldición! —Connie entró en pánico. Aceleró su carrera lo más que pudo y tiró el estante de los trípticos de la agencia de viajes, con la esperanza que fuera suficiente para obstruirle el camino.

—¡Atrapen a ese ladrón! ¡Lleva mi bolso! ¡ _Guardias_ , ayuda! —gritó casi desesperada al mismo tiempo que dio un gran salto sobre aquel desastre.

Lo que ocurrió después pasó tan rápido que no lo podía creer: la chica, con una puntería brutal, le arrojó uno de sus zapatos a la cabeza, lo que les dio tiempo a los guardias para cogerlo justo cuando este se desconcentró y fue a parar de bruces contra uno de los aparadores de maquillaje.

—¡Nunca te metas con una chica y su comida! —Lo reprendió jadeante apenas se acercó a él para reclamar sus pertenencias.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! —Connie se masajeó la cabeza, asegurándose de que no sangrara.

—Quedas bajo custodia de la seguridad de este centro comercial, hasta que las autoridades pertinentes te arresten. —Uno de los guardias amonestó con voz dura, mientras le esposó las manos tras la espalda.

—¡Carajo! ¡Estúpida ricachona! —Bufó con rabia siendo arrastrado por los dos grandulones.

La joven clavó sus ojos marrones en él antes de perder de vista su rostro.

— _Esperen_ , aguarden un minuto —pidió con premura antes de que los hombres se lo llevaran a detención—. Verán, esto fue un malentendido —todos la miraron atónitos, incluso Connie se mostró incrédulo ante sus palabras—, sí... bueno, este jovencito de aquí —lo señaló para encubrir su vacilación—, en realidad es mi primo, que me jugó una muy mala broma, y-yo sobreactué. —Finalizó con más nerviosismo que antes. Connie se mordió la lengua para no reír.

—Señorita, ¿se da cuenta de todo el desastre que ocasionó con su persecución? —Uno de los guardias se dirigió a ella con enojo.

—Sí, me haré cargo de todo eso si lo dejan ir. —Negoció con voz firme.

—Acompáñeme a la gerencia.

Después de una acalorada charla donde se esclarecieron los hechos, y Connie aguardó sin decir una sola palabra, se encontraba de pie en la acera, junto a aquella jovencita que sostenía su mano.

—No pienso disculparme contigo ni darte las gracias. —musitó de mala gana.

— _Cierra la boca_ , estás en deuda conmigo y ahora me perteneces. —Amonestó con tono autoritario.

—¿Acaso me vas a llevar a tu casa en tu porshce amarillo? —Connie se mofó con descaro de ella.

—No seas tonto, papá no quiere que tenga un coche propio hasta la mayoría de edad, nos iremos en taxi. —dijo con un tono alegre restándole importancia a su comentario.

Connie pensó que sus palabras eran un mal chiste, hasta se rió a carcajadas frente a ella, pero la realidad fue que la chica no mentía. Lo llevó hasta su departamento, situado en uno de esos barrios de la alta sociedad. Estaba con la boca abierta.

—Pasa, no te quedes ahí en la puerta. —Lo haló con fuerza por el brazo para moverlo de su sitio.

—Oye, niña, yo... —balbuceó, y luego se quedó sin palabras cuando vio a la mucama acercarse a ellos.

La joven le dio instrucciones en un idioma que él no comprendió, mientras de nueva cuenta fue arrastrado hasta lo que supuso era su habitación. Ella lo empujó sobre la cama poniendo el pestillo a la puerta para que no pudiera escapar.

—¡Hey! ¡Alto! ¡Soy muy joven para comprometerme! —vociferó inquieto mirando en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar una salida. Esa extraña situación lo puso bastante incómodo—. S-soy un hombre muy peligroso, si te acercas no dudaré en lastimarte... —tartamudeó a la vez que mostraba los puños en una pose ofensiva muy ridícula. La sonora carcajada de la castaña lo turbó.

—Si quisieras, ya me habrías hecho daño —él se encogió de hombros al verse descubierto. No era lo suyo lastimar a terceros—, y, en cualquier caso, no te creo capaz —le sonrió con calidez—. Soy Sasha —extendió su mano para saludarlo—, Sasha Blouse, supongo. —Finalizó con indecisión por presentarse de aquella forma.

Él observó su mano unos segundos.

—Co-Connie —balbuceó inseguro—, Spr... —no pudo terminar su presentación a causa de Sasha, a la que ahora tenía colgada de su cuello, estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin ponerle una mano encima.

—Sabía que eras tú, no te imaginas cuánto te extrañé. —susurró en su oído al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Acaso te conozco? —La separó con brusquedad—. No eres la hija del joyero a la que le prometí casarnos apenas regresara de la guerra, ¿verdad? —indagó más ansioso que antes.

—No seas tonto —rió extrañada—, ¿ya no me recuerdas? —él dejó de ser evasivo para mirarla con atención luego de aquellas palabras—. No cambié mucho, bueno, soy un poco más alta, mi cabello creció mucho y ya no está hecho nudos, pero, sobretodo, ya no tengo mocos en la cara. —Aunque lo dijo como uno de sus más grandes logros, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la vergüenza.

Connie no le quitó los ojos de encima, lo creía casi imposible. Sin embargo, era real, esa jovencita bien vestida y con el cabello recogido en una perfecta coleta, se trataba de la misma niña que conoció en el orfanato; finalmente la estrechó en un cálido abrazo. A su mente llegaron esos gratos recuerdos que vivió a su lado, ella sin duda fue una de las cosas más buenas que le pasaron, aunque ahora se sintiera cohibido en su presencia.

—Así que tu vida ha sido una mierda, ¿eh? —musitó con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? Aunque admito que no todo es tan fácil como parece, pero me es suficiente para tener una buena vida. —Connie infló el pecho, alardeando de sí mismo.

—No intento decir nada —suspiró—, realmente estoy impresionada, casi no has cambiado en nada y has tenido muchas aventuras, es casi como cuando eramos niños. —dijo con nostalgia.

—Creo que eres algo rarita —carcajeó por sus palabras—. Mira que acogerme para darme de comer y hablar maravillas de mí, creo que tus verdaderos padres te dejaron caer de cabeza cuando eras una bebé, porque sin duda te falta un tornillo. —masculló divertido al mismo tiempo que giraba su índice cerca de su oreja antes de beber su vaso de soda.

—¿Quieres robar un banco conmigo? —Soltó como si nada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Connie escupió su bebida tosiendo con violencia.

—¿Qué mierda dices así de repente? —farfulló limpiándose la boca.

—Estoy hablando muy en serio —clavó su mirada indignada en sus ojos avellana—, robemos un banco. —dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo.

—Sasha, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? —Tenía una sonrisa incrédula en la cara—, no es como si fuera a la cocina para robarte algo de comer, ya no somos unos niños —habló enseriando su semblante luego de sus últimas palabras—. No es tan fácil robar un banco.

—Mi padre es el gerente de uno...

Connie la miró atónito para después soltar una sonora carcajada.

—¡Pero que buen chiste! —Palmeó eufórico la mesita de café mientras que con su mano libre sostuvo su estómago—, me dio mucho gusto verte, me alegro que estés bien. —Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta limpiando sus lágrimas que minutos antes se le escaparon por la risa.

—¡No te vayas! —La castaña lo sostuvo por el brazo antes de que él pusiera un pie fuera de la habitación—. Solo te estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad...

— _¿_ _Una oportunidad_ _?_ —La encaró irritado—, eres una niña buena, no sabes lo que es sufrir en las calles, ni te preguntas a diario si ese será el día en que la policía te coja. ¡A penas nos conocemos!

—Puedo aparentar ser una niña tonta, pero todavía recuerdo tus sueños, aún puedo ver esa ilusión en tus ojos... —musitó avergonzada.

—No entiendo por qué quieres ayudarme. —Se soltó con gentileza de su agarre.

—Porque tú fuiste muy bueno conmigo. Lo que más recuerdo de esa época era a ti haciéndome reír y dándome de comer. —habló con gran cariño sobre sus recuerdos.

—Sasha —la sostuvo por los hombros haciendo que esta lo viera a los ojos—, eso fue hace _años_ , un simple juego de niños —la castaña apartó la mirada, sus palabras eran dolorosas—. Ahora es ahora y los sueños no existen más. Ya no puedo alimentarte con panecillos y tú ya no correrás despavorida creyendo que un monstruo te va a comer, cuando en realidad yo no quería que vieras la paliza que me ganaba por tu culpa. —gruñó con palabras duras. Su intención era herirla para que desistiera de aquella idea absurda.

—No se trata solo de eso, quiero cumplir aquel sueño tuyo... te estoy dando una opción, piénsalo. —Le escuchó decir con pesar antes de abandonar la estancia.

¿Qué era lo que tenía que pensar? Era la mayor locura que se le hubiera cruzado por la mente. Sí, le gustaba robar porque era lo único que conocía, lo que no le agradaba, era la alta probabilidad de terminar en la cárcel con una condena mayor a seis meses, lo que menos quería era volver a tener una vida en cautiverio. Pese a sus ideales, siguió frecuentando a Sasha, quién finalmente lo convenció de formular un plan.

—Escúchame bien —Connie la reprendió con su índice levantado—, quiero que te quedes aquí en el coche, ¿te quedó claro? —Demandó con voz firme antes de bajar.

—No seas idiota, ¿Cómo se supone que amenazarás a dos personas al mismo tiempo? —refunfuñó indignada por subestimarla. Odiaba cuando se ponía serio, para ella se veía ridículo. Se colocó la máscara y se adelantó muy decidida hasta el interior del banco.

—¡Ey! ¡No! —Intentó detenerla, no quería que ella se involucrara, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo solo.

Dejándolo sin opciones, irrumpieron con violencia en el lugar. Sasha amenazó al puñado de empleados, mientras Connie ordenó a uno de los dos gerentes que atara a sus colegas en una de las esquinas, donde ninguno de ellos fuera capaz de activar alguna alarma. Después, tomó a ambos como rehenes y los obligó, a punta de pistola, a abrir la bóveda.

La castaña se mantuvo firme, apuntó su arma a uno de los dos hombres para apresurarlo a llenar con billetes la maleta que puso en sus manos con anterioridad. Finalmente, obligaron a todo el personal sometido a entrar a la bóveda; algunos empleados suplicaron por su vida en un ataque de pánico, otros lanzaron maldiciones haciéndose los valientes. Sin titubear, Sasha les golpeó la cabeza a ambos gerentes con la culata del arma, dejándolos inconscientes antes salir corriendo a toda prisa hasta el auto que tenían preparado.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! —Connie gritó histérico mientras manejaba a toda velocidad para alejarse del lugar—. Dijimos que sin ningún daño a los civiles, ¡ese era tu padre!

—Corrección, padre adoptivo —alegó despreocupada—. Eso nos dará más tiempo para escapar. —Sonrió mirando hacia atrás por la ventanilla.

—¿Es tu etapa de rebeldía? Buen momento para tenerla —rió nervioso, evitando pensar en ella como una especie de monstruo despiadado—. Deja de ser cruel contigo misma, no te condenes a una vida de mierda como yo.

— _Cierra la boca_ —lo miró enfurruñada—, tu cátedra de buena moral no va contigo. Ya estoy en la misma situación que tú, no hay marcha atrás. Ahora acelera, escucho sirenas a lo lejos.

Su plan no había sido nada complicado, incluso se les podía catalogar de idiotas por hacer lo que todos esperarían que hicieran. Una vez perdieron a las patrullas, cambiaron de coche al menos dos veces más, hasta que terminaron en aquel deportivo negro en mitad del desierto, bien alejados de la ciudad.

—Connie, relájate, lo logramos. Ya nadie nos puede detener.

Sasha tenía razón, era hora de destensar los músculos y de sonreír como nunca antes lo había hecho, su sueño estaba casi hecho realidad. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla tras recordar a su madre, la misma se secó con rapidez por el viento que golpeaba su rostro.

Todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento cruzó por su mente, como si se tratara de una película, no se lamentaba en lo absoluto. Las comisuras de sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa más pronunciada, no podía estar más feliz. La sonrisa se convirtió en una sonora carcajada eufórica, vitoreó tras el volante, todos podían besarle el culo, era endemoniadamente millonario.

Dio otro vistazo a su acompañante, se acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja, nada podía salirle mal ahora. Ella era el actor intelectual, el único testigo y ahora su cómplice, tal como se lo dijo, ambos eran prófugos de la justicia, no podían delatarse sin que el otro no fuera juzgado también. Pisó el acelerador una vez más, apenas llegaran al próximo condado las cosas cambiarían a mejor para ellos. Con una mano le palmeó la cabeza a su copiloto, esta le sonrió amigable, en definitiva, Connie amaba esa vida y no la iba a cambiar.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy infinitamente agradecida con el estaf de Attack on Fanfics por haberme dado la oportunidad de participar en este concurso, mi primer concurso, (ya en 2020, ni me acuerdo en qué puesto quedé) la verdad entré porque tenía un poco de tiempo, pero más que nada quería experimentar con esto de los fanfics variados y no encasillarme en una sola temática, al final este fic no quedó tan alejado de lo que actualmente estoy escribiendo, aunque bien pude haberlo centrado en una relación amorosa entre pareja, pero es lo que menos quería. Reconozco que pese a darme de topes en el teclado pensando en cómo desarrollar esta historia (porque sí, Connie fue un gran reto para mí) me divertí un montón escribiéndolo.
> 
> Gracias por leerme y mucha suerte a todas las demás participantes.


End file.
